Kagerou Project: Black And White: Journey Between Univursez
by kan0banan0
Summary: Sachiko Starr Shiroi is member #10 of Mekaushi Dan and kano's gf and idrk whats gonna happen but therell be lots of kano, konoha, and... KUROHA O: and epic switching between route 1 and route xxx and stuff and maybe even time travelling xxD itll be rly epic so come read pls and give reviwes if u read! o3o xxxD thx ily
1. Chapter 1

(an: Hi Im sophie but u can call me kan0banan0 or kanochan or anythin idrc xxD dis ish mah furst kagepro fic! xxxxD o3o xD I hope u enjoy and pls left good reviws pls thx ily all xxDD! o and u can i forgot u can email me at kan0banan0  if i have ideas for da fic or anythin! ok thx ily baii! xxxD enjoy!)

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

"Kano"! I sreamed as the black-hared put a gun up to my boyfriend's blonde head. "Oh no Kamisama I cant lose _another_ beloved! pls….help me…..!" I screams. My life flashd back before my eyes as i tried to knock the gun out of the murderer's hand as he smiled evilly but it was as hif time had slowed down and i couldnt reach him in time. But then I remembere….. dis has happened before! But it couldnt happened since Kano was still alive and Kuroha had kiled him before but if he was already dead then how could dis be happening again?/ If only I knew what my eye power wus…. then I could save him somehow… But then as I watched,...

Kuroha pulled the trigger and I woke up screaming.

"Sachan you were having the niightmare again" I heard Kano's sexy conforming voice calming me as he stroked my snowwhite hair. My full names Sachiko Starr Shiroi but I love it when he calls me Sachan It was the middle of the night I was in my room and so was he (no we werent doing what u thinkin pervs / theres not gonna be iny of that in dis fic xxD) he mustheard my screaming and come in to comfort me

I opened my eyes and woke up. He was staring at me with his gentle yellow cat eyes gaze all concerend and said "are you okay Sachan?" he aked.

"I'm okay but I had that awful dream again" I replied meekly. "That mysterious black man had a gun and was pointing it at your head again. I couldnt stop him" I cried out beginning to cry.

"Ssssh its daijoubu" Kano said sexily while stroking my hair calmingly. "I'm here if u want to talk about it." he said.

"No I'm fine thx" I said back still scared and sad. It was morning so I got up. Kano nodded and went away. Once her was gone I changed into my white hoodie with white starts embordered all over the hood, and under that is a longsleeved light gray shirt with a matching miniskirt which white blue jeans and soft comfy white tennishoes. My hoodie has cat ears on the top (an: i just epiphanied that shes like a white cat (like kanos a black cat? omgosh i 3 her design even more now xxxxD! its like she and kano were made for eacy other xxxxxD kano should have cat ears on his hoodie too lol xD should i give him cat ears in later chapter?) I also have a white hair pin shaped like a white star. I have shota white hair (i just noticed that typo i ment short but im keeping it cuz itf funny xD it's not rly sohta tho its to her shoulders lol) (email me at kan0banan0 if u wanna see da pic of sachiko xxxxD 3)

"Member #10 reporting for dooty" I said (lol spelled it like booty xD) coming out of my room. We all lived in an aparment in in Japan. (an: konoha arent there yet and neither is hibiya so forget I said everyone)

"Well its about time Sachinko" Danchou said glaring at me for sleeping in a lot. late "I was staring to wonder if u were dead" she said and Kano laughed (theyre all dead anyway xxD o but spoilerszzz ;P xxD) and I laughed funnily. Kido was scary but she didnt scare me because I know she liked rabbits or cats or something and m y hoodies a white cat kinda and I dont think she really hates me lol Anyway Seto was making french toast (he speaks french so he cooks a lot of french stuffff) and after a few minuets he said "breakfast is ready!" shouted hapily at us and we sat down to eat breakfast. The french bread smelled rly oishii so I ate like half of it in one bit lol. Shintaro (Im exactly like shintaro! xxxD!)came out of his room all and joined us table. Konoha was following Seto arund and ate a lot. The green French bread man sat with us and we sat down to eat. Kano sat next to me and I blushed but I didnt want him to know I was thinking about him so I horned my attention on the french. It tasted so good I gasped.

"So Momo how is school" Kido asked questioningly. "Its good but I was late again" Momo replied sadly. Seto said sumething funny in french and we all laughed except Shintaro bc hes a grumpy old man. "Sachiko today where going to the park" Kido said and "okay"I replied. So we went to the park and it was rly hot so I had to where sunscreen over my hole body.

But at the park we saw…...…(hibichan guess who xxD!) it was… …. someone! BUT YOULL HAVE TO WAIT TIL NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUTTT xxxxD lol cliffhanger xD is dis interesting? leaf good reviews pls i wanna know and if u have ideas for what should happen then tell me u can even email me at kan0banan0  dat would be grate thx! thx ily all! xxD see u next time o3o xxxD! 333


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

(AN: I havent got any reviws yet but dat oki bc i can b patient xxD! but if u r readin dis pls reviw bc i wanna kno if it good thx ily xxxDDD! ;;;;;;P xD! back to da story! xD! BTW if it not interestin now den jus wait bc its gonna get rly good after the slow boring part bc i just introducing the characers and stuff rn idk i guess its good for books to start out boring? lol idk inyway jus wait! xxxxD! BTW hibichan hibiya is n dis O and also it almost chritsmand so maybe ill put in Christams stuff soon?! BTw and look at my new profile picture idk if u can see it yet but i was drawing girl kano but then i made her shirt green and stuff bc greens mmy favorite coulor xxD also i got sum new micron pens so dat why the lines are so thin and bootyful xxxxD! ok any way story time!)

THE PERSON WE SAW AT THE PARK WAS….. Hiibya! (we didnt know it was hibiya yet tho lol) he was lying in the stret looking dead "Is he dead?" Momo shreeked. also Konoha wuz ther and e was v worried about hibiya (cuz of the whole kagerou days and konohas world thing where i think konoha was trapped in the loop thing with them? they were friends before) I noticed how sexy he was. Hibiya was covered in _bl**d_ and every1 was scared but he wus…... alive! and he woke up and said "where am i BTW Im hibiya" and we all introduced each other. But we noticed his eyes were… ….. …... **RED!**

We took him home and Konoha came too and I noticed again how sexy he wuz. He was very such tall even more tall than Seto and Shintaro and he had white hair (like me!) and he was whering a bunch of white and whit's my favorite colour. and he reminded me kind of like a cat too but only like the sleepy fluffy kind not like the sexy black kind like kano even tho konoha is sexy too.

Hibiya took a shower to wash the bl**d off and when he was done we sat in the living room and explained the eye powers thing to him (bc we saw him eyes turn red earlier so he must have the power.) "we get eye powers when 2 people die 2gether (git it) kido said explainly. "like I can make people dissappear and Kano can lie and Seto can read peoples minds even if they r french bc he knows french"

"But whats my power?" asked Hibiya wisely.

"Idk" said Kido just as wisely. "But we will find out. Sachiok doesn't know here eye power yet either." she said mysteriouslly.

I frowned sadly and looked at the ground depressed.  
I had the myserious power to. I too had been killed as a child along with my sister Hachika (an: hibichan its u, sissys 4evah xxxxD sorry u dead tho but I just rly wanted to make u my sis but I'll try to put u in in flashbacks and stuff xxD! pls 4give me senpaichan Dxx LOL but i guess u in the heat haze with ayano and stuff so have fun? xxxxxD dont worry ill revive u at the end xxxD o3o ;P xxD!) and I was somehow revived to find my sister dead and…. _**i didnt know how we were killed**_ _!_ I epiphanied that my eyes went red sometimes. but I didnt know how to what it was.  
Then one day Kano found me sitting in the streets one night. I was so depressed crying and was thinking of comitting s**cide but then he found me and said "r u daijoubu?" all soft and constipated and his voice was so sexy I stopped thinking about killing myself ewspecially when I looked into1 his eyes. He was so sexy. took me to the mekakushi Dan and introduce me to everyone and for the first tim e in my life i was happy.

But back to 2 da story!  
"Sachiko tommorow we will focus on fidnign out what your yee power is" Kdoi said maturely. "Okay" I said happy.

(an: i decided to put christmas stuff in since it december irl! i love chrstmas episodes and stuff in anime so hopfully this that will make it even better xxD o3o xD)) The next day is was almost Chrstamas so it was snowing outside. There was a tree christmas tree in the corner of da living room and wed decroteared it with lots od pretty stuff. I woke up and came out of my rom and saw momo and Danchou sitting on d couch together and the looked lesbean (are they lesbean? i think so? Dxx i think Momo must be lesbean bc she likes red BEAN soup and she lesBEAN xxxxD credit to gamergurl for dat pun u rock! like takne! xxxxD o3o xD!) but anyway sthey looked lesbean sitting on da couch together like dat so but i dint say anything and i just sat in front of dem on da other couch that was also in front of da couch momo and kido wiere sitting on.. "Kido u said we where gonna find out my eye power today" I asked questionaltiy. "Yes she said and everyone came inside.

Kido Kano seto told me how they triggerd their eye powers so it was suething like "focus on ur eyes" or sumething like dat so I did what they said. For several minuets I tried… i stares deeply into kanos eyes. I thought about how sexy he wuas. And then sudenly...….. sudenly my eyes went red!1 "Sachiko ur eye power is activating" they all said. Everyone wus rly amazed bc it was cool. And then…. _sumething REALLY WEIRD happened!_! D: CLIFFHANGER xDD it's about to get epic! pls review if u r reading this thx! also thx hibichan and gamergurl for suporting me bc u awesummmmmm ;;;;P xxxxD!ily! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(an: sorry for late update i might not be able 2 update every day Dxxx this ones a lil short too lol sorryz xxDi think a lot of ppl hav seen dis but i havent got any reviws yet Dxxx its lonely over here! xxxxD ;;;;P xD! anyway if u leaf reviw then thx! i apprecitae it Dx xD time for chapter 3….. this is where it gets epic! O:::::)

My eyes went red and…. sudenly I SWITCHED UNIVERSES! (like they were in the good route 1 and she's switching to route xxx?! TRIPPY DD::! WILL SHE EVER BE ABLE TO GET BACK?! !? ?!) Everything went all magicaly and mysetropus and hazy andeverything swirled around as i travelled like a toilet flushing (lol jk) like a magical space wormhole

Sudenly I was in a dark alley at night. I looked around and it looked like the same city we lived in (whats da city caled again? I frogot Dx) but it was night. I heard crying so i walked to it to investiegae. I was scared and confused but i brave

I saw a small black figure sitting in the alley and he was crying….. it was…. Kano Shya! "Kano why r u criing" I asked him.

"How u know who I am?" he asked me cryiingly.

"Do u not no who I am? I asked him quiestionaly.

"No I donut" he said (lol donut) "And Im crying bc my sis is dead."

"Ayano?" I asked

"Yes do u know her?" he said shockingly.

"No but u told me about her" I said knowingly

"o but i never met u! maybe your….. from a different universe?"

I gasped. "Maybe I switched universe!" (sachiko dint know she was in a different universe yet just incase u didt figure yet Dx)

"maybe u did what is your eye power?" Kano asked her.

"idk….. but i was in da base at home and i used it…. and now….. im here" Sachiko replied thoughtfully.

"Then you must have travelled her from your own universe…! This is Route xxx" he said "where you come from?"

"Route 1" I said. "Wow so I am rly in another universe!"

"Wow that is so cool" he said cool. "Come to our secret base I will introduce you to the other members even if u met them in your own universe already theyve not met you."

"Ok" I said following him to da base. I looked at him. He wus still sexy even in this route (even sexier bc he was sad ;;;P) I was sad that he didnt know who I was in this route.

When we got toe the base Kano smiled and introduced me to everybody. "This is Sachiko Starr Shiroi" he said. "Shes from another universe and her eye power is switching universes!"

"Wow that s cool" everyone said. But Shintaro and Ene weren't there so I asked "where are Shitnao and Ene?"

"Shintaro isn't with us in this universe" Kido sed. "He became a NEET after Ayano died and he doesn't come ou tof his room."

"Rly?" I asked. I knew Shintaro was a NET dbefore but he came out of his room in th eother universe when his computer his computer didn't broke in this unievrse.

"Also….." Kido continued darkly. "Theres a mysterious murderer in black clothes with a guntrying to kill us. He doesnt know where we live yet but he found us when we were on the way home from the park and he lmaost shot Kano."

"Rly?!" I asked. Kan noded looking scared.. Then what if… everyone at hom in route 1 are in danger too?! "What does he look like?" I osked.

"Like Konoha but balck and evil." Kido said. I could tell she wa sscared too. "Sachiko… you must save us!" she said. Everyone nodded!

"Like Konoha…" I knew from the first time I saw Konoha tha tI recognized him… but now I finally realized fromw here…. it was…..!

Suddenly my eye power activated again. Everything swirled around magically… and I was somewhere else…. had I travelled between universes again?

(an: this one was kinda short lol sorry xxD ill try to write more next time!)


End file.
